Neve
by Itachi Saru
Summary: Não sabem o que sentem, e ao se encontrarem e sem mesmo se verem, suas pernas praticamente ganham vida, e tomando se pela saudade... selam seus sentimentos. OneshotYAOI.


Disclaimer: Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

Dedicado à Maghotta

Neve

- Mas o que significa isso? – perguntou a si mesmo enquanto acordava.

O inverno tinha tomado conta da pequena vila do país do fogo, a neblina era constante, logo era possível perceber leves pingos de chuva sobre a face do garoto atordoado. Aqueles dias tinham sido difíceis, estava tudo muito confuso. As missões iam bem, mas mesmo assim ele se sentia mal. Muito mal.

Desde aquele dia, maldito dia em que brigou com aquele que pode ser chamado de seu melhor amigo, sua vida tinha se tornado um caos. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, não estava sendo racional, não... não...

Enquanto andava, sem perceber a neve que caía, lembrava de todos aqueles momentos que pareceram mágicos, mas que foram tão mal-aproveitados. Como sempre, só percebeu o que tinha, quando perdeu.

Uma brisa gélida roçava em seu rosto, e ao invés de revigorá-lo e deliciá-lo... preocupava-o. Estava fazendo falta!

Sentia-se numa situação ultrajante, logo o arrependimento tomou conta de sua mente. "Não devia ter feito aquilo!", "Como sou idiota!", "Burro! Viu o que você fez!", apenas pensamentos que habitavam sua cabeça. Aquilo tudo estava formando um vendaval em seu cérebro; não entendia o que estava fazendo, nem por que. Por que estava pensando naquilo? Aquilo não iría mudar nada. A questão é que ele nem sabia o que queria mudar. Só um vácuo em seu coração, onde aquele que fora embora havia habitado, sem sequer perceber. Sentia-se vazio. Mas não havia mais o que fazer, não tinha como voltar atrás. Mas voltar atrás no que? O que havia feito de errado? Brigas entre amigos acontecem, não acontecem?

Sentou-se no banco da praça disposto a pensar, refletir, o que não era uma coisa muito comum vindo dele. Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça. Sem perceber, foi tomado pelo sono da noite mal-dormida, aqueles sonhos que não faziam o mínimo sentido estava atrapalhando-o.

Após acordar, percebeu que tinha cochilado umas duas horas, e a quantidade de neve nas ruas tinha aumentado. Um frio perene estava por vir. Resolveu voltar para casa antes que caísse no sono outra vez.

Ao chegar tirou seu casaco grosso e foi para o quarto tirar o resto da roupa, para logo depois tomar um quente e relaxante banho. Estava precisando disso.

Ligou o chuveiro e entrou debaixo do jato, dando de cara para um espelhinho que mantia pendurado no Box. Olhou para seu próprio rosto refletido naquele pedaço de vidro e concentrou seus olhos neles mesmos, captando um brilho estranho. Melhor dizendo, a ausência de brilho. Eles não estavam nem alegres nem frios. Estavam estáticos. Ele estava com o olhar de saudade. Ele estava apaixonado, embora sem saber.

Sem mesmo terminar o banho, desligou o chuveiro e se dirigiu ao quarto para colocar seu pijama. Já tinha pensado muito naquele dia.

Na manhã seguinte era possível perceber o Sol que nascia com um imenso sorriso em seus tímidos raios. Um jovem caminhava desarrumado pelas ruas sem saber onde ia, apenas deixando suas pernas e sua alma guiarem seu corpo até o destino desejado. Estava totalmente sem noção das coisas, desacordado, quando avistou o colega das missões andando em sua direção. Provavelmente viria atormentá-lo como sempre, mas esse parecia nem estar pensando, como si próprio. Com a cabeça abaixada e o cabelo cobrindo os olhos, aqueles olhos azuis que estavam constantemente iluminados com a alegria, o colega chegava cada vez mais perto, e magicamente as pernas do garoto correspondiam se aproximando. Lutando contra si mesmo, e falhando miseravelmente, selou seus lábios com os do colega sem reação. Os dois se tomaram num beijo profundo, sem ao menos perceber o que estavam fazendo. Um doce e confuso beijo... eram tantos sentimentos misturados, embaralhados e que tinham sido ignorados por tanto tempo. Eles se entregavam a cada nova sensação um ao outro, descobrindo e conquistando espaços que iam além do simples toque de seus lábios... todo aquele tempo que os distanciou agora era esquecido, superado... por aquele singelo e imprevisto momento.

Aquele momento aconteceu novamente... só que dessa vez sem nenhum Shikamaru nem olhares fuzilantes para facilitar a situação... desde aquele momento violaram as leis da ciência... não eram opostos se atraindo, mas a mesma pessoa, a mesma alma... em corpos diferentes.

-Fim----------------------------------------------

Fim?

Como muitos sabem eu odeio aquela criatura desgramenta, chamada Uchiha Sasuke, mas depois de uma longa reflexão, combinada com a cor lilás do céu e a música chinesa... persistiu o sentimento de ligação... e brotou de meu olho uma única lágrima. Esse foi o marco para a criação de um texto que talvez ninguém leia... talvez alguém leia.

Talvez alguém queira continuação, talvez não... a única forma de saber é recebendo reviews.

Arigatou Gozaimasu

ItachiSaru

(Madrugada de um certo domingo, 21 de maio de 2006)


End file.
